Charlie Walks In
by stephj07
Summary: Charlie comes to visit the Cullens and walks in on Edward and Bella when they're gettin it on.


Charlie Walks In

**Bella's POV**

I'm sitting in the living room of our new home in New Hampshire, watching Edward and our daughter play chess.

I'm blocking her mind so Edward can't cheat. I'm waiting for my father Charlie to arrive.

We moved away from Forks two months ago — people were getting suspicious.

Emmett is playing the Xbox 360 and being extremely loud. The rest of the Cullens are on a hunting trip at the moment and won't be back 'til later. I was getting kinda bored so I just lifted my shield so I can mess with Edward a bit.

I lift my shield and show him everything that we did last night. I giggle when he squirms in his chair. So I show him what I want to do with him now. I watch as his eyes turn from golden yellow to black with desire. Of course Renesmee notices.

"Momma, whatever you're doing to Daddy, please stop until the game is over," she says.

"Yes, please stop torturing me," Edward begs, with a heavy look of lust on his face.

I lift my shield again. _I'm bored, _I say to Edward. "Why don't you read a book then, love?" Edward replies.

_Because I can think of an even better way to pass the time than by reading, _I tell him in my mind, then I show him what I want him to do to me. I show him how I want us to undress each other.

"Sweetie how about we wrap this game up soon? Your grandpa Charlie will be here any minute," Edward says to Nessie.

She just glowers at him. "No, you just want to go play with Mommy," she replies.

Emmett howls with laughter at her reply. "I bet I know what part of Mommy he wants to play with!"

"EMMETT!" I screech at him, shocked that he would actually say that in front of her. Edward picks up the remote and whips it at his head, and it shatters to pieces.

"Hey!" he picks up a video game case and throws it at Edward, who neatly dodges it. "It serves you right for talking like that in front of Renesmee," I say.

"Whatever, it's not like she's never heard of sex before. Living with the two of you guys who are doing it like jackrabbits all the time."

This time, it's my turn to throw something at his head. "Enough with that, she's only a year and a half old!" I say.

"Mommy, I'm way more mature than you think," Nessie says.

"Checkmate," Edward says, ending the game.

Nessie sits back and crosses her arms across her chest. She's too cute. "Not fair Daddy, you always win," she says.

"Sweetie, how about you play with Uncle Emmett for a little while until Grandpa Charlie arrives? I need to speak with your mother before he gets here," Edward says, leaning over and kissing Nessie on her forehead. Edward grabs my hand and begins to lead me upstairs.

"In other words, they're going to go screw their brains out 'til Grandpa gets here!" Emmett clarifies with a snicker.

"Enough, Emmett! Or I'll tell Rose and make sure you don't get any 'Play Time'," I threaten, and his smile disappears immediately.

"Please don't," he begs.

"Then stop" I warn him.

He turns to Nessie. "So munchkin, what do you want to play?" He points to the enormous collection of video games under the entertainment center.

"Whatever you're playing is fine," she says, sitting down next to Emmett on the floor.

Edward and I make it up to our room. Once the door is closed, Edward begins to undress me, starting off with what I had so visually shown him downstairs…

**Charlie's POV**

I'm driving down the road, following the directions that Bella had sent me a few days before. I decided to drive because I've never been that comfortable on airplanes.

I've never been to New Hampshire, so it's taking a little longer than expected to find the house. Of course they decided to live in another secluded area on the outskirts of town.

I haven't seen my daughter and granddaughter in a while, not since they moved a few months ago, so I decided to make the trip up to see them.

I find their place and park my car in the driveway. I get out and walk up to the house, and before I can even knock, the door opens and Nessie jumps into my arms.

"Hello there, kiddo!" I exclaim happily with a smile and a kiss on her cheek. She kisses me back and smiles just as happily. "I missed you, Grandpa," she says, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I missed you too," I tell her, squeezing her just a bit more and walking into the house.

I see Emmett in front of the big flatscreen playing some sort of video game. He turns and waves. I wave back.

"So where's your Momma?" I ask Nessie.

"She's upstairs with Edward. They're a bit busy right now," Emmett answers with a snicker. I suppose they're talking about something important.

I sit down with Nessie on my lap, and together we watch Emmett play the video game.

After a minute, Renesmee turns in my arms "Grandpa, I made you something," she says with a proud smile.

"Oh really?" I ask. She nods her head with a dimpled smile. "Well where is it, pumpkin?" I ask.

"In my room, I'll go get it," she jumps off my lap and bounces up the stairs to her bedroom.

I watch Emmett play the video game while I wait for Nessie to come back with my 'present.' After a few seconds I feel an uncomfortable feeling in my lower abdomen. I remember that huge cup of Coca-Cola I drank on the way from the last gas station I stopped at. I also remember that I hadn't stopped to use a restroom since my last stop of the journey.

"Uh, Emmett? Where's the bathroom?" I ask. Emmett doesn't answer right away, like he had to think about where the bathroom is in his own house. Probably too caught up in his video game.

"Uh, up the stairs, last door on the right," he answers. I grunt my thanks and make my way up the stairs, and I swear I hear Emmett chuckle to himself. I make it to the top and walk all the way down to the last door on the right. I reach out and turn the knob, and push the door open.

I am not prepared for what I see. There on a bed is my daughter, naked, and straddling her husband.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" I yell in surprise, startling both Bella and Edward.

"DAD, GET OUT! "Bella screams and falls to the floor, dragging a blanket with her.

Edward covers up his body with the remaining sheet. "Oh my god!" he says with embarrassment. From below I can hear a booming laugh that could be heard from a mile away.

"EMMETT!" Edward roars so menacingly, it could scare a mountain lion. I quickly shut the door and run down the stairs, forgetting about using the bathroom altogether. I sit on the couch and put my head in my hand. Embarrassed with myself as well.

I can hear Emmett still laughing, practically shaking the house with his loud crackling. I lift my head just in time to see Renesmee come back down the stairs with into the living room with a picture in one hand and a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?" She asks me.

**Bella's POV**

I cannot believe that just happened. One minute Edward and I were completely in the moment of our lovemaking. Not to mention I was astride him, bare naked and enjoying the way I felt moving on top of him. And the next thing, my father walks in without even knocking. I can't believe it.

"I can't believe that just happened," I say, getting back up from the floor.

"It's Emmett's fault. He thought it would be funny to tell Charlie that our bedroom was the bathroom," Edward explains. _Damn Emmett!_

"Why didn't you hear him before he walked in?" I growl out. "I was a bit distracted at the time, love. I'm sorry," he apologizes, then starts to laugh.

"Care to tell me what's so funny about this?" I ask, angry that he would laugh at a time like this.

"I'm sorry, but you should have seen your face. It was priceless," he laughs out. I growl at him.

"I don't think this is really all that funny; what if it was you walking in on Renesmee when she's older?" I ask. Edward's laughing stops immediately.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he says.

"How am I going to face him now?" I ask. Edward wraps his arms around me.

"We're just going to have to, love. He's embarrassed about it too. I don't think he'll say too much about it. Maybe an apology but that's about it." Edward comforts me. "Let's just get dressed and get it over with. I know you want to spend time with your father."

I snort at the thought. _Yeah because that's not going to be awkward at all._

We dress and make our way downstairs. Charlie is sitting on the couch with Nessie; she is showing him the picture she made for him the night before. When he sees us walk into the room, he blushes four shades of red and averts his eyes. If I were still human, I would be just as red.

"Uh. I'm so sorry about that," I say, not making eye contact.

"It was my fault, I should have knocked first." He looks at his feet. I notice Emmett shaking with quiet laughter and stalk over to him, hitting him on the head with my hand.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yell. "You are so immature and rude! You could have given my father a heart attack!" I rage. I continue to hit him anywhere I can reach.

"Ow!" he says, still laughing.

"Why would you send him to our room?"

"I thought it would be funny. And I was right!" he continues to laugh. Edward comes over and grabs Emmett in a headlock. He tries to get out of it, and they knock over a lamp. Just then Alice comes barreling through the door.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to make it here before Emmett-" Alice says, looking at the boys wrestling on the floor. "-did that," she finishes. I sigh. Of course Alice would have seen that. I just wish she could have made it home before it actually happened.

The rest of the Cullens come in. Esme is shocked at what she comes home to. "Boys!" she yells. "Stop this right now before you break my antique coffee table!" Just as she says this, Edward trips Emmett, and he falls right on the table in question and breaks it in half. Esme looks like she's ready to kill someone.

She stalks over to them and grabs each of their ears, pulling them up to her height. "You are paying for that table! Am I understood?" She storms with angry eyes. Both men nod their heads in agreement, ashamed that they have angered her.

Carlisle comes in and stands next to Esme, disappointment clear on his face.

"Would either of you care to share what was the meaning of this?" he asks. Edward answers his question.

"Emmett thought it would be funny to tell Charlie that the bathroom was mine and Bella's bedroom." he says, glaring at Emmett who snickers at his little joke. Edward continues his explanation. "Charlie happened to walk in while we were…you know," he finishes.

Emmett howls with laugher again, and Edward reaches up to smack the back of his head.

Esme gasps, while Alice laughs and Jasper snickers. Charlie blushes, and I avert my eyes to the floor while Nessie gazes around the room in confusion. Thankfully Rosalie felt that Emmett's little joke wasn't all that funny.

"He did, did he?" Rosalie asks, making a face that has Emmett backing away. She walks over to Emmett and grabs his other ear — he squeaks like a little girl. Everybody laughs at his expense.

"You, Emmett, are grounded for two weeks. As your punishment I am withholding any sort of 'Fun Time' until I say otherwise," she tells him. "Now, apologize!" She finishes.

"I'm sorry!" he says. Rosalie yanks on his ear. "I'm sorry, Edward and Bella!" Emmett corrects himself.

"And?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Emmett apologizes to my father.

Carlisle looks to my father. "I'm sorry Charlie. My son is a complete idiot."

**The End**

**Please review!**


End file.
